Heart of Darkness
Heart of Darkness is the nineteenth episode of the third season of and the sixty-third episode of the series overall. Summary TYLER RETURNS TO MYSTIC FALLS — Elena and Damon set off together to make sure Jeremy is safe in Denver, and to see if his special abilities can help reveal the information they need about ancient vampire bloodlines. It doesn’t take them long to learn that Jeremy has been hanging with the wrong people. Stefan and Klaus both go to brutal extremes in their search for the missing weapon. Caroline is thrilled when Tyler returns to town, but Tyler soon suspects that something has been going on between Caroline and Klaus. Matt has his hands full trying to keep Rebekah busy organizing the school’s upcoming 1920s Decade Dance. Plot Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman/The Darkness * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson/Esther *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Alice Evans as Esther Guest Cast * Lauren Cohan as Rose (ghost) Uncredited * Clair Danielle Canterbury as Mary Porter (corpse) Trivia * Antagonists: Niklaus Mikaelson, Esther, Alaric Saltzman and Kol Mikaelson. * This episode was watched by 2.21 million viewers in the USA, making it the least watched episode of Season Three. * Tyler returns in this episode. * This is the fourth time that Elena and Damon share the same bed after As I Lay Dying, The End of the Affair and Ordinary People. * It is revealed that Rose was sired by a very old vampire named Mary Porter. * Jeremy meets Rose (as a ghost) for the first time in this episode. * Rose tells Jeremy that she believes in the relationship between his sister Elena and Damon, and insists that Damon will either be the best thing for her, or the worst. * This episode marks the first time Kol and Elena speak directly to each other in the series. * It is revealed that Kol has been posing as Jeremy's friend in Denver. * Kol mentions that he'd never get used to aluminum baseball bats. This is because he was daggered in the early 1900s, before aluminum bats were widely used. ** In The Originals Season Two episode The Map of Moments, it was revealed that Kol was last daggered in December 1914 at a Christmas party held at the Mikaelson compound after Rebekah informed Klaus that Kol was planning on making a dagger that would work on him. He remained daggered for over ninety years until he was finally undaggered by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead. * Damon and Elena have their third kiss in this episode, although they have an argument afterward due to Elena still being unsure about her feelings for him. * Stefan sent Elena on the road-trip with Damon, as he (correctly) believes that she has unresolved feelings for Damon, and he wants to make sure that they're on the same page before they try to rekindle their own relationship. ** This is the fourth road trip that Damon and Elena have been on together. The first was their trip to Atlanta, Georgia in Season One's Bloodlines, followed by their trip to Duke University with Alaric in Season Two's Bad Moon Rising, and their trip to Chicago in Season Three's The End of the Affair. * This is the first episode in which Kol appears and Finn does not. ** They would not appear in another episode together until The Originals Season Two episode Rebirth, although they were each possessing the body of a New Orleans witch (Kaleb Westphall for Kol and Vincent Griffith for Finn) after having their spirits resurrected by their mother Esther, who was possessing the body of the Harvest witch Cassie. Locations *Mystic Falls, Virginia **Salvatore Boarding House **Mystic Falls High School **Woods ***The Lockwood Cellar **Klaus' Family Mansion **Forbes House *Denver, Colorado **Batting Cages **Motel **Mary's House Body Count *Kol Mikaelson - temporarily staked; killed by Damon *Mary Porter - staked; killed by Kol (offscreen) *Alaric Saltzman - snapped neck; killed by Klaus (revived via magical ring) Continuity * Rose was last seen in The Descent. She died from Jules' werewolf bite, which was first seen in By the Light of the Moon. This episode marks her first appearance as a ghost and also her only appearance in Season 3. * Tyler was last seen in The Ties That Bind. His voice was heard over the phone in Dangerous Liaisons. * Jeremy's last appearance was in Break On Through during a phone call, and seen on Klaus' cell phone (through Kol) in The Murder of One. * Kol and Esther were both last seen in All My Children. * Kol was shown to be spying on Jeremy in the previous episode, The Murder of One. This was followed up on in this episode where it is revealed Kol has been posing as Jeremy's friend. * Kol brings up Damon's past offences to him: breaking his neck in Dangerous Liaisons, being a part of the plot to kill his brother in The Murder of One and further humiliating him in this episode by staking him with a broken baseball bat. Cultural References *" " is a 1902 novella by Joseph Conrad. It refers to the unfathomable darkness within human beings when they commit heinous acts of evil. *There is also a movie named Heart of Darkness it is about a trading company manager that travels up in an African river to find a missing outpost head and discovers the depth of evil in humanity's soul. This movie was released in 1993. *The Roaring 20s - The 1920s, considered an exciting period of time when the economy was successful and there were a lot of changes in culture and society. *In the ABC TV series Once Upon A Time, there's also an episode called Heart of Darkness. In this episode Snow White wants revenge and she's even ready to kill the Queen and have justice in her own way just like Rebekah (who is possessed by Esther) wants all the Originals to die in TVD. *" " is a 1886 novella by Robert Louis Stevenson. It's about a case of split personalities. Dr Jekyll is the moral one, while Mr. Hyde is evil. The impact of the novella was such that the phrase "Jekyll and Hyde" came to mean a person who is vastly different in moral from one situation from the next. *Damon calls Jeremy "Whoopi". In the 1990 movie , plays the psychic who allows the ghost of Sam to communicate with his surviving wife Molly. Their most poignant scene happens around a pottery wheel. *" " is a 1823 song. It has become a cultural staple for many generations. *" " is a 1851 novel by Herman Nelville. It's became the metaphor for single mindlessly pursuing one's objective, even if it brings one's own destruction. *" " is a popular nursery rhyme, although it's meaning and origin are unknown. *" " is a person who seeks intimacy with a celebrity. Goofs *The book shown as Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde is not the proper length for the actual novel: the actual novel varies from 69 to 112 pages depending on physical dimensions and font size of the book. Quotes :Rebekah: "So you'd rather dress in tacky colors with bad hair than be a classic flapper from the Jazz Age? Honestly, I don't know what my brother sees in you." :Caroline: "You see, unlike some other people, I don't sleep with everyone I make eye-contact with." ---- :Damon: (to Jeremy about Kol) "Well, didn't you find it weird you made a friend so fast? Have you met you?" ---- :Damon: (speaking aloud to Rose's spirit) "Come on, Rose. You're not going to actually make us wait, are you? I know you're obsessed with me." '' ---- :'Alaric: (to Stefan about Jeremy) "Who knows? Maybe his alter ego is a pot-smoking hippie pacifist." ---- :Rebekah: (to Esther) "Well, if you've come to spend your last moments with your loving daughter, prepare to be disappointed. You should have spent less time plotting my death." ---- :Damon: (to Elena about Mary Porter) "Scary Mary. Really old. Super creepy." ---- :Jeremy: "You traveled across the country to get me to talk to a dead vampire?" :Damon: "Dead vampire is redundant, but yes." ---- :Rose: (to Jeremy) "Tell Damon I'm rooting for him and Elena." ---- :Rose: (to Jeremy about Damon) "Tell him he is still dripping with sex." :Jeremy: (to Damon, clearly feeling awkward) "...She misses you." ---- :Elena: "Stefan thinks that I have feelings for you." :Damon: "Do you?" ---- :Stefan: "No matter what I﻿ go through to get her back-- fighting my bloodlust, trying to gain control of my life again-- none of that matters if she has feelings for somebody else." ---- :Damon: (to Elena about Jeremy) "Next time we compel him, remind me to make him better at baseball." ---- :Damon: "Mary.." :Kol: "Quite contrary." ---- :Kol: "Shame about Mary, she used to be a blast. Don’t quite know what happened. I fear all the time she spent with my family might have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." :Elena: "And were you her favorite?" :Kol: "You mean, did I turn her? I think I did. But no, wait, maybe it was Rebekah. There was also a Klaus period. And let’s not forget the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know you’re trying to find out who you're descended from. Now you never will. So, where did we leave off?" (He hits Damon with a baseball bat) ---- :Elena: (to Alaric) "Stefan thinks I have unresolved feelings for Damon." :Alaric: "Do you?" :Elena: "I guess that’s why I’m going on this trip." ---- :Rebekah/Esther: "﻿I don't want one Original to die-- I want them ''all to die"'' ---- :Stefan: "Kill an Original vampire, kill his entire bloodline." :Klaus: "So the fate of the entire vampire race depends on you finding a stake." ---- :Stefan: "Tell me where the stake is before I kill you. beat Where's the stake?!" ---- :Elena: "Why don't you let anyone see the good in you?" :Damon: "When people see good, they expect good. And I don't wanna live up to anyone's expectations." ---- :Caroline: "We are gonna do this an actual bed, right?" :Tyler: "Yes. Once I know how to deal with Klaus." :Caroline': ''"Tell him to suck it." Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures tvd_595.jpg Heart of Darkness1.jpg Heart of Darkness2.jpg Heart of Darkness3.jpg Heart of Darkness4.jpg Heart of Darkness5.jpg Heart of Darkness6.jpg Heart of Darkness7.jpg Heart of Darkness8.jpg Heart of Darkness9.jpg Heart of Darkness10.jpg Heart of Darkness11.jpg Rose3x18.jpg|Rose reappears VD319s030x-419-vam1-10-02.jpg Jeremy Damon Heart of Darkness 122.jpg stefan Heart of Darkness 176.jpg jeremy elena damon Heart of Darkness 195.jpg jeremy Heart of Darkness 315.jpg damon Heart of Darkness 392.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 376.jpg elena Heart of Darkness 421.jpg Damon Heart of Darkness 461.jpg xc.png ss.png sd.png aa.png Delena kiss.jpg TVD311.jpg TVD314.jpg TVD315.jpg TVD319-1.jpg TVD319-2.jpg TVD319-3.jpg TVD319-5.jpg|When Esther possesses Rebekah and stares at Klaus. TVD326.jpg TVD328.jpg TVD329.jpg|Mary Potter found dead TVD333.jpg TVD331.jpg TVD330.jpg TVD322.jpg TVD319=7.jpg TVD319-9.jpg TVD319-8.jpg TVD319-6.jpg TVD319-4.jpg TVD310.jpg TVD327.jpg TVD325.jpg TVD324.jpg TVD321.jpg TVD320.jpg TVD336.jpg TVD318.jpg TVD317.jpg TVD334.jpg TVD319.jpg TVD335.jpg TVD323.jpg TVD559.jpg TVD569.jpg TVD561.jpg TVD557.jpg TVD560.jpg TVD563.jpg TVD567.jpg TVD556.jpg Esther dead.png TVD324.jpg 1000px-TVD315.jpg 319VampireDiaries0022.jpg 319VampireDiaries0023.jpg 319VampireDiaries0098.jpg 319VampireDiaries0107.jpg 319VampireDiaries0142.jpg 319VampireDiaries0158.jpg 319VampireDiaries0181.jpg 319VampireDiaries0183.jpg 319VampireDiaries0200.jpg 319VampireDiaries0201.jpg 319VampireDiaries0206.jpg 319VampireDiaries0217.jpg 319VampireDiaries0258.jpg 1000px-TVD315.jpg 319VampireDiaries0265.jpg 319VampireDiaries0267.jpg 319VampireDiaries0279.jpg 319VampireDiaries0298.jpg 319VampireDiaries0303.jpg 319VampireDiaries0308.jpg 319VampireDiaries0311.jpg 319VampireDiaries0321.jpg 319VampireDiaries0323.jpg 319VampireDiaries0327.jpg 319VampireDiaries0331.jpg 319VampireDiaries0332.jpg 319VampireDiaries0371.jpg 319VampireDiaries0373.jpg 319VampireDiaries0380.jpg 319VampireDiaries0383.jpg 319VampireDiaries0393.jpg 319VampireDiaries0398.jpg 319VampireDiaries0402.jpg 319VampireDiaries0424.jpg 319VampireDiaries0427.jpg 319VampireDiaries0433.jpg 319VampireDiaries0452.jpg 319VampireDiaries0467.jpg 319VampireDiaries0469.jpg 319VampireDiaries0474.jpg 319VampireDiaries0476.jpg 319VampireDiaries0484.jpg 319VampireDiaries0493.jpg|j e 319VampireDiaries0496.jpg 319VampireDiaries0499.jpg 319VampireDiaries0513.jpg 319VampireDiaries0532.jpg 319VampireDiaries0537.jpg 319VampireDiaries0574.jpg 319VampireDiaries0599.jpg 319VampireDiaries0605.jpg 319VampireDiaries0610.jpg 319VampireDiaries0612.jpg 319VampireDiaries0630.jpg|j e 319VampireDiaries0632.jpg 319VampireDiaries0638.jpg 319VampireDiaries0658.jpg 319VampireDiaries0660.jpg 319VampireDiaries0662.jpg 319VampireDiaries0672.jpg 319VampireDiaries0682.jpg 319VampireDiaries0712.jpg 319VampireDiaries0725.jpg 319VampireDiaries0757.jpg 319VampireDiaries0765.jpg 319VampireDiaries0771.jpg 319VampireDiaries0784.jpg 319VampireDiaries0795.jpg 319VampireDiaries0798.jpg 319VampireDiaries0807.jpg 319VampireDiaries0820.jpg 319VampireDiaries0821.jpg 319VampireDiaries0834.jpg 319VampireDiaries0854.jpg 319VampireDiaries0855.jpg 319VampireDiaries0856.jpg 319VampireDiaries0859.jpg 319VampireDiaries0866.jpg 319VampireDiaries0869.jpg 319VampireDiaries0876.jpg 319VampireDiaries0882.jpg 319VampireDiaries0887.jpg 319VampireDiaries0889.jpg 319VampireDiaries0892.jpg 319VampireDiaries0894.jpg 319VampireDiaries0899.jpg 319VampireDiaries0900.jpg 319VampireDiaries0902.jpg 319VampireDiaries0905.jpg 319VampireDiaries0910.jpg 319VampireDiaries0911.jpg 319VampireDiaries0915.jpg 319VampireDiaries0920.jpg 319VampireDiaries0930.jpg 319VampireDiaries0937.jpg 319VampireDiaries0940.jpg 319VampireDiaries0944.jpg 319VampireDiaries0948.jpg 319VampireDiaries0977.jpg 319VampireDiaries0998.jpg 319VampireDiaries1064.jpg 319VampireDiaries1065.jpg 319VampireDiaries1112.jpg 319VampireDiaries1118.jpg 319VampireDiaries1139.jpg 319VampireDiaries1168.jpg N787.jpg Nbnm.jpg 319VampireDiaries1200.jpg 319VampireDiaries1208.jpg 319VampireDiaries1233.jpg 319VampireDiaries1254.jpg 319VampireDiaries1289.jpg 319VampireDiaries1315.jpg 319VampireDiaries1323.jpg 319VampireDiaries1337.jpg 319VampireDiaries1340.jpg 319VampireDiaries1346.jpg 319VampireDiaries1392.jpg 319VampireDiaries1399.jpg 319VampireDiaries1442.jpg 319VampireDiaries1448.jpg References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Three